More Than Friends
by Pyro-Babe
Summary: Kurt and Kitty have always been friends. But Kurt is starting to feel something more than friendship for Kitty. Kurrty,obviously. Other pairings possibly later.PG-13 for later chapters.FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Stolen Diary

AN: This is my first X-Men:Evolution fanfic so go easy on me ok? Please r&r! Thankies. ^.^ -runs off to find something to eat-  
  
Pyro_Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning.Kurt sneaked into the sky blue room that Kitty and Rogue shared. Kitty was in the shower,and everyone else was downstairs eating breakfast in the kitchen. The fuzzy blue elf tiptoed up to Kitty's white dresser,and opened the second drawer. He took out a red book with a silver lock on it. Kurt dug through the other things in the drawer until he found a tiny silver key.  
  
Then he heard footsteps coming towards him,so he dove into the closet. Kitty came in woth a towel wrapped around her,walked up to her dresser, and began to get dressed. Kurt peeked out the closet door,then his face got red and he looked away. Kitty only had her matching pink bra and underwear on. She put on a pink tank top,a gold necklace, and dark blue capris.She put her wet hair into a ponytail,then opened the second drawer of her dresser.  
  
  
  
"Hey,where's my--" Kitty stopped and heard muffled laughter. She turned her head and looked at the closet,which was halfway open. There were mischevious yellow eyes staring back at her.  
  
  
  
"KURT!!!" The screech echoed thoughout the institute.   
  
"Give me back my diary!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Only if you can catch me,Keety," said Kurt with a grin. Then,BAMF! He teleported away.  
  
  
  
"I'm like, totally gonna KILL you for this!"she shrieked. They ran through the rooms,chasing each other. Kitty pretended to give up,and Kurt teleported away again. Then Kitty became quiet and phased through the wall into Kurt and Scott's room,hoping to sneak up on the fuzzy elf. He was sitting with his back to her on his bed,and was about to open her diary.   
  
'NO!'She thought. Kitty ran up behind Kurt and jumped on him.  
  
  
  
"AHHH!" he yelled. Then he tried to get her off him,which didn't work very well. Soon they were laughing and wrestling each other for the diary. Kitty and Kurt fell off his bed with a loud thump. Then the door opened.  
  
  
  
"Er...am I interrupting something?"asked Scott. Kitty and Kurt jumped away from each other.  
  
  
  
"N....no...I vas just..ah...."Kurt stuttered,blushing a bit.  
  
"He stole my diary and I was trying to get it back,"explained Kitty.  
  
  
  
"Oh,"said Scott,with a look on his face that said,Yeah,right.  
  
  
  
" Besides.....I already have a girlfriend," said Kurt,getting even more embarassed.  
  
"Well anyway..I just came to tell you guys that you're going to be late for school, if you don't come get in my car right now."  
  
  
  
Kitty and Kurt groaned.   
  
  
  
"Not again!!"they said at the same time.Then they ran down the stairs with Scott.  
  
  
  
AN: Yay! I found some chocolate! Yummmmmm..... So how do you like this so far? I promise it'll get more interesting in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think. I'm also open for any suggestions you might have. Constructive criticism is welcome. To everyone who is reading this,I love u all!! -gives out tons of chocolate- 


	2. The Note

AN: I got my first 3 reviews!Yay! -dances a happy little dance- This chapter should be a little more interesting. Please remember to r&r!! I hope you guys like it! Oh-first I'll reply to my reviews.  
  
Telle and c-fleurbleue: I'm so glad you guys like it! ^.^  
  
Silvershadowcat : Thanks for your advice! You've given me a few ideas. Yes,Kurt is going out with Amanda,but dont worry I'm anti-Kurmanda too. Lets just see what happens... 0.o  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
-At Bayville High-  
  
"Like,thanks for the ride,Scott!" Kitty said,waving. Then she looked at her watch.   
  
"Oh CRAP!" Kitty yelled. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
Kitty and Kurt ran off in different directions,trying to get to their lockers before the bell rang. As Kitty shoved her dark blue backpack into her locker,she realized she had accidentally brought her diary with her.  
  
'Oh well...'she thought,putting it on the top shelf. Kitty took her books out of her locker and slammed the door shut. Then someone leaned against the locker next to hers.  
  
"Hey Kitty,"Lance said with a grin.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Lance,"Kitty said,hurriedly. Lance opened his mouth and was about to say something,but then the late bell rang.  
  
"Oh NO! I'm like sooo late!"Kitty said,and ran off down the hall.  
  
"Bye Lance!"she yelled back over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye,"Lance replied. Then he leaned against the lockers again. 'She looks really pretty today.... such a pretty Kitty...'he thought. Then he sighed and walked away.  
  
-Math Class,First Period-  
  
Kurt took his usual seat at the back of class. He hated to be called on to solve a problem. The bell had already rung,but Kitty still wasn't there. The teacher began to talk in his droning,boring voice. Then Kitty burst into the room. The teacher turned around and frowned at her.  
  
"Miss Pryde,class has already begun. Why are you late?"he asked.  
  
"I'm like really sorry,Mr. Johnson. It won't happen again,"Kitty said,avoiding his question.  
  
  
  
"Alright,I will let you go this time,since you haven't been late very often. Now take your seat,"Mr. Johnson said.   
  
Kitty went to the back and sat down next to Kurt. This was the only class they had together,and it was really boring. The class started to take notes. Kitty and Kurt pretended to write notes,but were actually drawing funny pictures of Mr. Johnson. They showed each other their work,and began to snicker. One was of the teacher dancing around in a sprinkler with a bikini on. Mr. Johnson was starting to look towards the back,having heard some giggling. Kitty and Kurt turned around and pretended to pay attention. Kurt kept stealing glances at Kitty.   
  
'She looks so pretty....her chocolate-brown hair....her beautiful eyes...'Kurt thought. Then he shook himself and snapped out of it. "Get real,Kurt Vagner.."he whispered to himself. "Keety iz my friend. F R I E N D. Why vas I thinking about her like that?"  
  
Then the bell rang. When Kurt went to his locker,there was a note taped to his locker. It said:  
  
Kurt,  
  
Meet me in the park after school. I have something to tell you.  
  
Love,  
  
Amanda xoxoxo  
  
"Hmm..."Kurt muttered. "Why can't she just tell me een person right now?" He was still wondering about it as he walked to his next class.  
  
AN: What was Lance about to say when the bell rang? What does Amanda want to tell Kurt? Hehe...looks like a cliffhanger! -grins evilly-   
  
And to everyone who's reading this chapter....I LUV YA!!! -gives out pixie sticks- Remember to review!! ^.^  
  
Luv,  
  
Pyro_Babe 


	3. Freeze Tag

AN: Sorry that the chapters have been kinda short,I've been busy. Hopefully this one will be longer. To everyone who reviewed,thank you!!!!! ^.^ -eats lots of chocolate- heeeheee im hyper now. Don't be surprised if things start to get a little wacky in the next few chapters,I've had too many pixie stix. Remember to r&r!  
  
Disclaimer: The world would be doomed if I owned X-men.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
-After School-  
  
Kurt grabbed his red backpack,slammed his locker door,and walked out the school doors. Kitty ran to catch up with him.   
  
"Hey Fuzzy!"Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Keety,"Kurt replied,sighing.  
  
Kitty stared at him,then grabbed his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"she asked. "You look like you've got something on your mind."  
  
"Vell..."Kurt began. "Amanda gave me a note that said to meet her at zhe park. I just have a bad feeling about zhis."  
  
Then Scott pulled up in his red sports car.  
  
"Hey guys! Hop in,"he said.  
  
"Nah,zhats ok,"said Kurt. " I have to go to zhe park." Then he bamfed away. Kitty opened the car door and sat in the back seat. Rogue,Amara and Bobby ran up and got in the car. Then Scott pulled away from the curb. As they were driving towards the institute, they went down the street that Mr. Johnson lived on. Suddenly Kitty let out a screech.  
  
"Oh my God!!Like EWWW!!"she screamed. Her math teacher was skipping around in his sprinkler,naked.   
  
"I'm blinded!!"yelled Scott. He tried to keep control of the car. It didn't work,however, and they smacked straight into Mr. Johnson's car,which was parked in front of his house. Scott backed the car up then raced away at 80 miles per hour.  
  
"Well,ah neva wanna do that again..."remarked Rogue.  
  
"Now I need someone to gouge my eyes out,"moaned Bobby.  
  
"The horror,"groaned Amara,who was very grossed out.  
  
"Well,at least we like, totally smashed up his car,"said Kitty.  
  
"And my car is fine,"said Scott.   
  
"We should sue anyway,"said Bobby. Then they finally got to the institute. Everyone got out,grumbling about all their homework.  
  
-At the Park-  
  
BAMF! Kurt was now at the park. Amanda was sitting on a bench, waiting for him. Kurt sat down next to her.  
  
"Vhat did you vant to talk about?"asked Kurt.  
  
"Well..."Amanda looked uncomfortable. "Listen Kurt,I just.... I don't think this is going to work out. You see,I met this guy,and....."she trailed off. Kurt just sat there, looking shocked.  
  
"Well what I'm trying to say is,I think we should break up,"she said. "I mean after all, you're just....not normal. You have blue fur,a tail-"  
  
Kurt interrupted. "So you think zhat I'm a FREAK?! Zhat's it,bitch. I'm leaving. You can go to hell for all I care."   
  
"Well you ARE a freak,Kurt,"Amanda said with a mean smile. "And you're an ugly one." (OOC,I know,but i hate amanda)  
  
Kurt didn't say anything. He just bamfed away.  
  
-At The Institute-  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen,having a snack. Suddenly Kitty felt like someone was missing. She looked around.   
  
"Hey,like where's Kurt?"she asked.  
  
"I don't know,"said Jean.  
  
"Hmm..."Kitty went up the stairs. She walked down the hall to Kurt and Scott's room. She phased through the door. Kurt was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Kurt?"she said. Kurt turned his face to her. A tear slipped down his furry cheek.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh,what's wrong?"Kitty asked as she ran over to his bed. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Amanda broke up vith me,"Kurt said sadly. "She said I vas a freak,and that I vas ugly."he started to cry.  
  
"Awwe,"Kitty said,giving him a hug.   
  
"If Amanda can't see what a cute,sweet guy you are, then she like doesn't deserve you." Kitty realized that she had just admitted that he was cute,and she blushed.   
  
'It's a good thing he wasn't looking at me when I said that.....he's really hot though,'she thought,then she got even more red. ' I hope he doesn't know that I like him...it's a good thing he didn't get a chance to read my diary.'  
  
"Thank you, Keety,"said Kurt. Kitty gave him another hug.   
  
"Do you feel better?"she asked.  
  
"Yes,a little bit,"he said. He stared down at her. Kitty's arms were still around him,and her head was on his shoulder. He flushed. Then Kitty let go,and looked up at him.  
  
"We should,like,play a game with everyone. Maybe that will cheer you up," she said.  
  
"Come on,lets go downstairs." She took his hand and they phased through the floor.  
  
Everyone was still in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys,let's like play a game or something,"Kitty said.  
  
"We could play freeze tag!"said Bobby. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok fine,like Kurt's it then,"she replied.  
  
Soon everyone was running through the halls upstairs,shrieking as they tried to get away from the fuzzy elf. Kurt got almost everyone at once,because they all ended up trying to hide in one room. Now only Kitty was left to find. Kurt ported into her room and began to look around. He found her trying to hide in the back of Rogue's closet.  
  
"Found you!"he yelled as he pounced on her.  
  
"You're frozen now,"he said,grinning. Suddenly she phased through the floor and ended up in the bathroom below. Kurt fell on top of her. Kitty was giggling and trying to get away from him. She started to tickle his tail. Kurt began to laugh.  
  
"Hahaha.....s..stop...hahaha..."he giggled. He rolled over. Now Kitty was on top of him. She finally stopped tickling him.Kurt stared up at her face. Some of her hair was in her face. He reached up with his furry hand and pushed it out of the way. She smiled nervously. They leaned closer. Suddenly the door burst open.  
  
AN:Another cliffhanger! Muahahaha! Well I hope this chapter was long enough. Please remember to review! Tell me if you liked this chapter! Byee! -gives out bags of skittles then dances away-  
  
Pyro_Babe 


	4. So Close

AN:Thanks for the great reviews guys! I love ya! ^.^ Now...lets see what happens next in my masterpiece....0.o lol  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.'Cept Kurt. He's mine I tell you!!! MINE MINE MINE!! MY FUZZY!!!!! ALLLLL MINEEE!!! -laughs like a maniac-  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?!"Logan yelled,unsheathing his claws. Kitty rolled off of Kurt quickly,and they both got up from the floor. Kurt and Kitty blushed at the same time.  
  
"Um...like,hi Mr. Logan,"Kitty said,with a red face. "I just sorta..fell throught he ceiling."  
  
"Oh yeah,right,and I suppose you just magically ended on top of Kurt,huh?"Logan growled.  
  
"No....it wasn't like zhat....ve vere just playing freeze tag,"said Kurt,embarassed.  
  
"Riight.....ok,Elf,I'll believe you this time..."said Logan,as his claws retracted.   
  
"Ah...I'll be going, zhen,"said Kurt. Then he bamfed away. Kurt reappeared in the room that he and Scott shared. Kurt flopped down on his bed,sighing. "I vas so close...."he groaned. "I vonder if she would have kissed back....or pushed me away."  
  
-Back in the Bathroom-  
  
"Half-Pint,what was going on?"Logan asked. "If he tried to do anything to you,I'll-"  
  
"No,Mr. Logan,"Kitty said. "Nothing bad was like going on,ok?"  
  
"Alright,kid,"Logan said,relaxing. "You can go now. But I'll be keeping an eye on you and the Elf." Kitty phased through the ceiling and went into her room. Rogue was sitting on her bed,listening to rock music.  
  
"What happened to ya'?"she asked. "Ah heard Logan yellin' from downstairs."  
  
"Well...I, like, somehow ended on top of Kurt in the bathroom,and...."Kitty filled her in on everything.  
  
"Ooh. Ah see,"said Rogue. "Ah always knew ya' and Kurt had a thing for each other."  
  
"No we don't!"Kitty said,flushing a deep red.  
  
"Fahne then,don't admit it. But anyway,Ah bet Logan was pissed."Rogue remarked.  
  
"Like totally! He's always so overprotective..."muttered Kitty.  
  
" That's just cuz he thinks of ya as if ya were his daughter, almost,"Rogue said. "He cares a lot for ya."  
  
"Yeah,I guess,"admitted Kitty. "But he actally thought we were,like, you know,doing something."  
  
"Well,were ya?"asked Rogue.  
  
"Like,NO!!"Kitty screeched.  
  
"Fahne. Ah was just askin'."Rogue said. "There's no need ta get so rahled(riled)up about it." Kitty yawned.   
  
"Let's talk about this some other time,ok? I'm like,really tired,"said Kitty.  
  
"Alraht(alright),"said Rogue. Kitty phased through the light switch to turn it off.  
  
"G'night,"she said. Then she drifted off to sleep,and began to dream about a certain blue, fuzzy elf.  
  
-In Xavier's Study-  
  
"Xavier,"Logan growled. "I just caught Half-Pint and the Elf about to kiss."  
  
Xavier laughed. "It's ok,Logan,"he said. "Kurt has no bad intentions. I read his mind. He does have a strong attraction to Kitty,but there was not anything immoral in it."  
  
"Alright,"said Logan reluctantly. "If you say so."  
  
-The next day,after school-  
  
Kitty walked outside and waited with Kurt and Tabitha for Scott to pick them up.  
  
"Hey girl,"said Tabby. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much,"replied Kitty.  
  
"Hi Keety,"said Kurt. He caught her staring at him and she blushed.  
  
"Hi,"she said shyly. 'Me,shy around Kurt? What's wrong with me?'she wondered. Just then,Lance walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Kitty,"he said. "Want to come to my house? I need help with my Chemistry homework."  
  
"Like,sure,"she said. "What time should I come over?" 'He's in my chemistry class anyway,so it's like no big deal, right?'she thought. She looked him up and down. 'Besides, he IS hot.'  
  
Lance saw her looking at him. 'Is she checking me out?'he wondered. Then he grinned.   
  
"Um...Lance?You there?"Kitty asked. Lance snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh,uh....you said what time,right? Um...6:00 is good,"he said.  
  
"Alright,see you then,"Kitty said with a smile. Then Scott pulled up and Kitty,Tabitha and Kurt piled into the car. As they drove towards home,Kurt was sitting deep in thought.  
  
'Grr...vhy can't Lance get help from someone else? I vas about to ask Keety to zhe pool party next Friday. I hope Lance doesn't ask her first...'  
  
AN: So what did you think? Hehe...I think I just did it again.....I love cliffhangers. Please remember to keep reviewing,and let me know if you see anything in this story that could be made better. Also,if anyone reading this has written a Kurrty or Pyro/anyone fic, please let me know and I'll read it and review it...I love those ^.^ Bye all! -gives out chocolate bars-  
  
Pyro_Babe 


	5. I Can't Update 4 A While

«´¨` · .¸¸mE N mY GuRLs b RuNNiN tHe sHoW sO LaDieZ HoLd oN 2 ur MeN CuZ tHeY B sWEaTiN uS LikE whOa¸¸.·´¨`»   
  
º·. ·*^*·.·º*. WiT a HuG ^n^ A kIsS iM oUt LiKe DiS.....mWaH º·. ·*^*·.·º*  
  
ReMeMbEr mY nAmE * ReMeMbEr My FaCe * CuZ tHeRe AiNt nO oThA hOnEy ThAt CaN tAkE mY pLaCe  
  
Some Kiss Behind The Garden Gate Cuz Luv Is Blind, But Neighbors Ain't   
  
Sweet Like Kandi*  
  
*Hot Like Fire*  
  
*Perfect LiL AngeL*  
  
*4 u 2 Dezire*   
  
A friend is an angel who lifts you up when you forget how to fly 


	6. Lance's Question

AN:I'm baaaack! ^_^ Sorry I didn't update sooner,I've been really busy. Remember to review!! I love reviews almost as much as I love sugar....-thinks for a moment-...well maybe not....heehee. Oh yeah,I take anonymous reviews too. Well anyways,I'll reply to some reviews I got while I was away.  
  
Ken no Kakera : If you didn't understand something,just tell me exactly what it was and I'll try to explain it for ya ^.^ Yesh,Kurt and Lance are hot......but I think Pyro's hotter. Aussies are so sesssy....-gets a dreamy look on her face-...especially since he's crazy....and a pyromaniac....like ME!!! Woot! I like fiiiirrrreee....-snaps out of it- Er..sorry about that.  
  
Kitty: Thank you! ^.^ Yay....go hyper people!!   
  
To everyone else I love youuuuu! Now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I ever owned anything important,it would probably get lost in the uncharted land that is my room.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
-At the Institute-  
  
Kitty was in her room,staring into her closet with a blank expression. She started to mumble to herself. Rogue sat on her bed,looking at Kitty strangely.  
  
"Um..Kitty?"Rogue asked."What are ya doin'?" Kitty blinked,then turned around.  
  
"Huh? Oh,I was like trying to figure out what to wear,"she replied.  
  
"Well can ya stop? It's startin' ta scare me."  
  
"Oh,alright. But I need you to,like,help me pick out an outfit,"Kitty said. Rogue rolled her eyes and got up off her bed.  
  
"Fahn,"she said,walking over to the closet. She looked for a second,then pulled out some clothes. She spread them out on Kitty's bed. There was a crimson red tank top,a black sweater,and dark blue capris. Rogue then went back over to the closet and pulled out a pair of white sneakers. Then she dug through Kitty's dresser drawers and found a silver necklace with a heart on it.  
  
"There. Ah'm done,"Rogue said.  
  
"Oh my god! Thank you!"Kitty squealed. "It's perfect!"  
  
'Wah is it always so hard for her ta pick out an outfit?'Rogue wondered. Then another thought struck her.  
  
"Kitty,wah are you fussing so much about what ya are gonna wear,ya're only goin ta help Lance with his homework,"Rogue said. Kitty blushed.  
  
  
  
"I'm like not really sure..."  
  
"Don't be wastin' your tahme(time) on Avalanche,sugah."Rogue warned. "Ah don't think he's worth it."  
  
Kitty was now really embarassed,and began to think. 'Why did I blush? I don't like Lance,right? I think I like Kurt,but I'm not sure......I'm so totally confused..'she thought.  
  
Then Rogue glanced at the alarm clock on Kitty's dresser. It said 5:53pm.  
  
"Kitty,don't ya have ta go ta Lance's house at six?"Rogue asked. Kitty quickly looked at the clock and screeched.  
  
"AHH! I'm like gonna be sooo late!"she yelled,grabbing her clothes. She phased through the door and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Kitty phased through the bathroom door and was suddenly face to face with Kurt. His hair and fur were dripping,he had obviously just come out of the shower. Kitty then looked down and....he wasn't wearing a towel.  
  
"AHH!"She yelled for the second time. She quickly turned around,a bright red color seeping into her cheeks. 'Whoa'was the only thing she could think. She shook herself, trying to get the image out of her head.  
  
"S....Sorry about that Kurt..."she stuttered."I'm...I was..er...in a hurry,and I forgot to knock."Kurt grabbed a a towel and wrapped it around himself.  
  
"Ah....that's alright Keety.."Kurt said,flushing a deep red,which showed up surprisingly well under his blue fur. "I'm..ah...decent now." Kitty truned around again, relief on her face.  
  
"Besides,"Kurt said teasingly."I know you vant me Keety!"  
  
"KURT!!!"she shrieked,about to slap him. But then BAMF! He 'ported away. Kitty rolled her eyes and began to change.'Ugh....boys...'she thought. She finished dressing and fixed her hair. Then she realized how late she probably was,phased through the floor,and ran out the front door. Scott was waiting in his car. Kitty hopped in,and they drove towards the Brotherhood's house. Scott soon began to complain.  
  
"Why are you going to Lance's house?"he whined. He hated Lance. "This better only be about homework,or I'll blast him up his a-"  
  
"SCOTT!"Kitty yelled. "Shut UP! There is nothing going on between..." Just then they pulled up at the house. Kitty jumped out,happy that she wouldn't have to listen to Scott's whining for a while. Scott pulled away from the curb,still muttering things. Kitty rang the doorbell,then remembered that it didn't work and phased through the door.  
  
Wanda was sitting on the couch,watching tv.  
  
  
  
"Hi Wanda,do you know where Lance is?"Kitty asked. Just then she heard a familiar voice...  
  
  
  
"Oh snookums!"..and Toad came hopping down the stairs. He was almost at the bottom when he tripped and fell in a heap on the floor. He got up quickly. Wanda growled and hexed a chair,making it chase Toad around the room. Toad jumped up on a wall and the chair smashed into it.  
  
"That was really close yo,"Toad said. Then he saw Kitty. "Oh hey,Lance is upstairs in his room."  
  
"Thanks Todd,"said Kitty. She walked up the stairs and down the hall,wondering which room was Lance's. Just then one of the doors opened at the end of the hall. Lance came out.  
  
"Hey Kitty,"he said. "Come on in."  
  
"I'm like, really sorry I'm late,"Kitty apologized.  
  
"It's alright." He looked at her. "You look nice,"Lance said. Then he stepped aside to let Kitty in. Kitty sat down on his bed.  
  
"Thanks,Lance. So,like where's that homework you needed help with?"she asked. She didn't seem to notice the mess,either that or she didn't mind it. Then Lance realized what she had asked and began to get a little red.  
  
"Umm....I...uh...didn't actually have any homework...."Lance said. "I wanted you to come here so I could ask you something."  
  
"Well,like what is it?"Kitty asked. Lance mumbled something.  
  
"Say it louder,I totally can't hear you."Kitty said.  
  
"Willyougotothepoolpartywithme?"Lance said quickly.  
  
"I'm....um..not sure."Kitty said,thinking.'He is hot......but I was kinda hoping that Kurt would ask me. Oh well,why would he anyway? He probably just thinks of me as his friend. That time when Logan caught us in the bathroom was like totally just an accident, right? But maybe not...I'm so confused.'  
  
"I'll like,give you my answer tomorrow,ok?"Kitty said. She got up off his bed and started to walk out of the room. Lance grabbed her arm.  
  
"Pleeease Kitty,"he begged. Kitty thought again. 'Well,Kurt probably won't ask me anyway.....'  
  
"Alright,"she said. Lance got this dreamy look on his face. He leaned in close to Kitty and gave her a kiss. Kitty jerked away.  
  
"I...um...have to go now. See you at the party,Lance,"she said,running out of the room. Lance just stood there with a confused expression on his face. Scott was waiting when Kitty came out of the Brotherhood's house. Kitty got in and slammed the door shut. On the way home,she thought about what had happened. 'Eww...he had like,such bad breath.....' Kitty shuddered. 'Oh well,at least the party will be a total blast. I can't wait.'  
  
AN: Now you must review!! Or I'll get you with my hair spray!! -tries to look serious but fails entirely- Oh well...... And no,Kitty doesn't like Lance. At all. It's just part of my eevil master plan(muahaha)for the next chapter. Bye! -gives everyone cookies-  
  
Pyro_Babe 


	7. The Pool Party,Part 1

AN:I decided that I must have a muse. So I chose Toad. Yes,I know,I'm weird. But I feel really bad for the guy. And I have the feeling that this chapter's gonna be almost all humor. I feel reeeeeaaallllly hyperrrrr!!  
  
  
  
Pyro_Babe: -giggles hysterically and runs around her room smashing into things-  
  
Toad: -looks under the computer desk and sees a pile of soda cans and pixie stix wrappers- I thought so.  
  
Pyro_Babe: -starts talking like Pietro and zooming around the room- WhatswrongwithalittlesugarToad? Yumm...suugar...must have more... -throws open her door,runs down to the kitchen and comes back with a bag of pixie stix-  
  
Toad: -groans- It's hopeless,yo.  
  
Pyro_Babe: -gets a crazy look in her eyes-  
  
Toad: Why are you looking at me like that,yo? Oh no....you aren't gonna give me a makeover again are you?  
  
Pyro_Babe: -advances towards Toad- Come heeeerrreee Toadie.....good Toadie...  
  
Toad:-screams- NOOOO!!!! -is being dragged away- Well anyway,on with the fic,yo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
-At the pool party at the Xavier Institute-  
  
The adults,from a safe distance,namely the balcony,watched the teenagers in the pool.  
  
The X-Men and the Brotherhood had actually been in the pool together for 5 minutes without starting a fight.  
  
"Amazing,"said Magneto. "They're actually quiet." He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Maybe they'll get along for once,"Xavier said. Just then a shout came from below.  
  
"Get back here Summers!!"Lance yelled,chasing after Scott. "Give me back my pool noodle!" Scott threw down the noodle and ran towards the pool.  
  
"Maybe not...."Logan said,smirking.  
  
-Down at the pool-  
  
All the girls were sitting in pool chairs,working on their tans. Kitty relaxed,closing her eyes. Suddenly,a shadow fell over her. Kitty's eyes flew open as she was lifted into the air. The arms holding her were soft and furry. Kitty whipped her head around and stared into Kurt's mischevious face. Suddenly she flew through the air.  
  
"Kurt!!"she shrieked as she landed in the pool with a splash. "You're SO gonna get it,Fuzzy!"She got out of the pool and began chasing him. Kurt dove into the pool, attempting to get away. Kitty jumped in after him,landing on top of him. Kurt teleported, but Kitty held onto him so she came with him.  
  
They ended up inside,on the floor in the hallway. Kitty was still on top of Kurt. They both blushed and stood up. They were still really close together. Kitty stared into Kurt's golden eyes. Kurt stared into her blue ones.  
  
"Keety,"he whispered. Then his lips met hers. Kitty closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kurt put his arms around her waist. Their tongues played with each other. Kitty put her arms around his neck.   
  
'He's such a great kisser.'she thought. 'Kurt's WAY better than Lance.'  
  
  
  
They finally pulled apart to breathe. Kitty rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you,Katzchen,"Kurt said.  
  
"I love you too,Fuzzy,"Kitty said,and she smiled up at him.  
  
-Back at the Pool-  
  
"BOBBY!"Amara shrieked. "Give me back my top!" She looked at Ray. "Ray! Make him give it back! Ray? Ray?!"   
  
Ray just stood there gaping. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish.  
  
"RAY MY EYES ARE UP HERE!!"  
  
-Inside the Mansion-  
  
Kurt and Kitty were sitting on a couch in the living room,talking. Their arms were still around each other. Then the door opened.  
  
"Kitty? Where are you-"Lance stopped,glaring at Kurt. "What the hell!?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Pyro_Babe: MUAHAHA!! I know,it was short,but it was good right? -turns to Toad,who is tied to a chair- RIGHT??  
  
Toad:Oh yea,sure. Can you untie me now?  
  
Pyro_Babe: NoOo,I'm not done with your makeover yet.  
  
Toad: Not....done? AHHHHHH!!! 


	8. The Pool Party,Part 2

AN: I know,I know. I haven't written a new chapter for practically two months. I had a LOT of homework. But I finally got a couple more reviews so I'm gonna write more! Yay! Thank you aqueous and say-chan!  
  
Pyro_Babe: Like your makeover,Toadie?  
  
Toad: -looks in mirror- AHHHH!!!!! -looks again- Hey,I actually look kinda good,yo.  
  
Pyro_Babe: See? I did a good job! -is happy- Oh yeah,remember when we saw Scary Movie 3 last Saturday?  
  
Toad: Yeah. That movie was funny as hell,yo.  
  
Pyro_Babe: -looks over and sees someone sitting on her floor with a blanket over them-  
  
Umm...Toad? Is that you?  
  
Toad: I'm right standing next to you,stupid  
  
-They both stare at the person on the floor-  
  
Strange yet weirdly familiar voice: But I'm your daughter!  
  
Pyro_Babe: Umm....I'm 14.... I don't have a daughter....  
  
Toad: -Hops over and pulls blanket off- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyro_Babe: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
  
  
-In the Institute-  
  
Lance stared at the couple,looking furious.  
  
  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"he yelled. Kitty and Kurt glared at him,but said nothing. Finally Kitty spoke up.  
  
  
  
"It's like none of your business,Lance."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean it's none of my business?!"Lance said. His eyes filled up. "I love you,Kitty......" Kitty was at a loss for words.  
  
"Lance.....it's just....I don't like you that way,"she said quietly. "We should just be friends. I love Kurt." Lance swiped at his eyes.  
  
"Fine.....be that way....I'M GONNA ROCK YOUR WORLD!!"he screamed as his eyes rolled back in his head. The ground began to shake. Kurt jumped up and stood in front of Kitty.  
  
"I'll protect you,Keety!" he yelled. Suddenly Lance dropped to the floor, unconcious. Rogue stood behind him.  
  
"Ah think he needs a little time out,don't you?"she said with a smirk on her face. Kitty jumped up and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Rogue! I was like,totally scared for a second,"Kitty said. "I thought he was gonna hurt me."  
  
"Aw,no big deal,"Rogue said awkwardly. Then she smiled. "Ah doubt ya would've gotten hurt,sugah. Not with Kurt heah(here) to protect ya." Kurt blushed.  
  
-Back at the Pool-  
  
  
  
Amara snatched her top back from Bobby as Jean moved in front of her. With Jean shielding her,Amara put her top back on. Then she pushed Jean aside and stomped up to Ray.   
  
"What's wrong with you,you pervert?!"Amara said as she slapped him. Ray flushed red and replied.  
  
"I'm sorry,Amara...I just....you were.....wow...."he stammered. Amara ran off into the house,yelling over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna GET you,Ray!"  
  
Ray just stood there with a goofy smile on his face. 'Wow...' He thought. 'Amara is hot..' He touched his cheek where she had slapped him. It still stung. He smiled again. Then Scott pushed him into the pool. Ray surfaced,laughing.  
  
"You got me,Scott. Now it's my turn!"he said as he lunged forward and pulled Scott into the pool.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
AN: How was it? Tell me! And yes,I did see Scary Movie 3. That's an awesome movie,it's soooo funny! If you haven't seen it yet,GO SEE IT!! ^-^ -gives everyone pixie stix- You know,I bought a bag of these when I saw SM3 with my friends...and we all got high on pixie stix.....it was fun! Lol. Now back to where I left off at the beginning. Who is the mysterious person under the blanket? Dun dun dun! (if you've seen SM3 you know who it is)  
  
Pyro_Babe: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Toad: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Michael Jackson: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Pyro_Babe: -tries to push Michael Jackson out the window like in the movie,but has forgotten that her window is closed-  
  
-BONK-  
  
Pyro_Babe: Oops......  
  
Toad: Yo,I think he's dead.......-pokes- Yep.....he is.....cool!  
  
Pyro_Babe: Eww....  
  
-They can hear footsteps coming up the stairs-  
  
Toad: Hide it!  
  
Pyro_Babe: -looks around her room frantically- Oh I know! Pick him up! -opens her closet door- Stuff him in here!  
  
Toad: -throws what was Michael Jackson into the closet- -realizes he is holding something and holds up his hand- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyro_Babe: Is that a NOSE?! 


End file.
